TownSore
TownSore is a season 118 episode of HTFF. Plot The episode starts with Digit surfing in the web using his computer searching for news of new video games, just when several viruses enter his PC when he clicked accidently an ad of dating sims, later of it appears a brand new indie game in full screen, seeing several 5 stars ratings on the game Digit decided to give a try to the little "newbie" linked game. With a description of it said it was a "special" RPG game with the big deal of it being a crossover between trendy video games/pop culture characters and real life gals, as well having a new form of animation for the character's interaction, the game started to download… The game started normal, with the only problem that the game hasn't the close window option, while presenting several varied-fashion girls in the main screen, first one presenting in text as "Colorful Bat Girl", with basically was Glitch, apparently her game became more popular than planned so they added her in there, she guide Digit to the main center of this child-educational and cutesy appearance town. In this place is shown with "Pinky Cat Girl" (Pastel), "Caring Bunny Girl" (Sada) and "Dumpling Panda Girl" (Mochi), presenting all to the new player. Later of it between all the girls brought Digit to the town's school, meanwhile he was pretty sure was going to happen later seeing Glitch there… Everyone where in the halls of the "school" now while Pastel telling Digit to not to quit even if "it gets boring", Mochi meanwhile was scared for two things, one seeing how Glitch was internally angry of how Pastel was flirtatious talking to Digit and how sharpie was the computer cursor near her face. Digit tired of this bullcr*p go to the main screen to close the game, just for the right moment Mochi took the click before he close the game, getting abdominally stabbed with the cursor showering all the girls in splatting blood, Pastel animatly gagged several times while Sada carried Mochi's corpse far away the screen, all meanwhile Glitch was pretty upset of Digit wanting to quit, Digit scared of what happened right now he stand up of the chair and tried to leave the computer nervously...until Glitch's arms went out of the screen grabbing Digit's ones and sat him again to the chair. ~ Passed one hour and Digit was still trying to find a way to "win" the game to finally quit it exploring the entire town, was alone until he entered Pastel's house searching for some type of key for unlock something, Digit checked out a furniture that was actually Pastel's underwear storage, Digit with disgust thrown the "object" he got there to the floor; Pastel noticing this with a knife ready on hand was walking next to the room. Digit noticed that when he thrown the object it glitchy-transformed into a letter, it was "Pinky's Crush List", just about to read it Pastel behind him mad tried to stab him, Digit's digital character ran away, was until he got catched by the Cat Girl; she slowly was twisting Digit's neck, in real life Digit was almost feeling a pain in his neck, it stopped with a big glitch in the game. He was trying to breath after that lethal experience, sweating in confusion of what the hell happened, was until the game came back normal, showing Pastel with the entire head twisted and her knife stabbed in the chest. ~ Half an hour passed and Digit was scared to what to do in the game without killing him in the process, he decided to go to his main with-several-floors house. He go into his room to take a rest even if he had to sleep in his computer, was until he saw Sada looking the window inside his room, a bit disturbed of what happened the last time he interacted with someone he just got near her, just after that Sada jump out the window, crashing against the grassy but rocky floor of the yard of the house. Digit checked the 2 new bags in his room under his bed, being Mochi's and Pastel's bodies in full image bleeding and glitching, he started to get sick of such full quality of the picture. ~ Later of it his last option to interact was Glitch, at least maybe she was the key to end this madness. He went to her house to find her, as soon she was excited to see him, all for her only and only, later of it, everywhere he was walking Glitch was following him, she was sticked to him, waiting to give her obligatory kiss every time he interacted with Glitch. Was until a new notification via the game online connection took in his screen about news about the indie game, Glitch sobbing tried to keep Digit in the game for not going to the website, being in vain. In the link sent directly to the webpage of the game, saying Danger, the creator of the rpg, there was a new DLC available, called "Danger Zone Girl", her little description said she was able to fix any bugs in game and clean every embedding, Digit downloaded her. As soon she was in there he noticed Glitch disappeared, he go out the house seeing any other news in the town. He later was automatically moved into Junko's house, with was full of Glitch photos all around the room and the bat girl being all tied up in the floor, Junko was waiting for him. With a simple dialogue she said she was planning this erogore game all along for have Glitch guaranteed to be for her only, making fun of him for not being able to see her again, seeing him through the screen. Digit angry about this cr*pfest raged loudly, was until the real Glitch passed next his room to see was happening, and later asking what was happening, Junko later with a poker face keep silent, until in a fast movement grabbed Digit's face and tried to get him inside the computer, making him just melt his eyed and burn his skin. Later of his death, is shown short seconds scenarios of Mochi bleeding in the floor on her dango stand, Pastel stabbed and with the neck twisted and Sada in the floor with her brains out after jumping of the house's ceiling, ending the episode with the computer overheating and later exploiting. Moral "Real life friends are always better than virtual ones" Deaths * Mochi dies being stabbed in her abdomen. * Pastel gets her entire head twisted and later stabbed. * Sada jumps of the house's ceiling. * Digit gets his entire face melted out by the computer screen. Trivia * The episode was inspired by several creepypasta games and DDLC, while in the title is a reference to "TownLore". * At the start of the episode is pretty obvious Glitch's virtual clone was the one who killed Pastel media glitching. Mochi's case was a self sacrifice while Sada decided to commit suicide after all that nightmarish scenario. * Is shown how Junko has a crush on Glitch, wanting her for her only. * As told by the episode "TownSore" is a cursed game where anyone who was in the game (they virtual clones) would die in real life if they get killed in there, also if someone enters in it dies instantly. * The game was created only for Digit's use, also showing how Junko has total use of Danger's account, when take it on or offline. * Actually, the five stars votes were made up with bots. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 118 Episodes Category:Debut Episodes